Far From Home
by Smarty 94
Summary: CatDog get into a fight and accidentally get shipped from Toon Manor and must find their way back to Toon City, all while avoiding Skulker. Along the way, they find themselves in many mis adventures.
1. Pet Donations

Outside the mansion, there was a big crate and a moving truck full of things to donate to a pet shelter in Burbank, California. Everyone was putting several things in the crate. Sonic put a bag full of milk bones in the crate.

"Bag of milk bones for the helpless animals in Burbank, California." Said Sonic.

CatDog was watching the whole thing happening as Dog was crying.

"No, not my milk bones." Said Dog.

"It's okay bro, we'll get some new ones." Said Cat.

"They'll donate something you cherish the most." Said Dog.

"Our roommates have nothing on me." Said Cat.

Spongebob came out holding a gallon sized bag of catnip.

"Check it out, I found a huge bag of catnip." Said Spongebob.

Cat became nervous.

"Uh…that's not mine. Haven't seen that bag of catnip my entire life." Cat said nervously.

Spongebob put the bag of catnip in the crate before leaving.

Dog became shocked.

"You said that you'd get off the stuff for good." Dog said angrily.

"I also said that I'm the president of the United States of America." Said Cat.

Tweety flew to Cat and shook his head.

"Come on Cat, you're not the only one who has a secret." Tweety said, "I mean I was in the war with Granny when she was younger."

CatDog looked at Tweety.

"That can't be true." Dog said.

Sylvester came outside.

"Oh it is. Tweety told me." Sylvester said and took out a rubber mouse. "Now if you excuse me, I have a Rubber Mouse to donate."

Sylvester put the rubber mouse in the crate before he and Tweety left.

"I can't believe you Cat, getting back on catnip after you got us sent to spend a whole month in prison. Are you aware of what happens to cats that take too much catnip?" said Dog.

"It's just so good." Said Cat.

"I'll get you off the addiction for good this time." Said Dog.

Dog started biting on Cat and the two began to fight. They then fell in the crate and kept on fighting. They failed to notice Cyborg putting some wood on the crate and hammering it in. He then put the crate in the truck before closing it.

"That's everything, take her away." Said Cyborg.

"Will do." A Incursean Driver said and drove off.

Danny smiled.

"Man there will be some good pets that will have toys." Danny said.

"Yep and all thanks to us." Cyborg said. "Now come on we need to get Dog more Milk Bones since we gave some away."

Azmuth looked around.

"Speaking of Dog where's CatDog?" Azmuth asked.


	2. The Journey Starts

In the moving truck, some banging was heard from the crate that the Toon Manor residents filled up. The top came off and CatDog came out of the crate.

"Oh great, we're in a moving truck." Said Cat.

"And it's all your fault Cat." Said Dog.

Cat looked at Dog.

"My fault. How is this my fault?" Cat asked.

"You became addicted to catnip after we got out of prison. You told me that was the last time you would ever use any of it." Said Dog.

"It's just so good. How can cats refuse it?" said Cat.

"They never try any of it the first time. Or in that case, they never try any of it." Said Dog.

They then heard the truck stopping.

"Catnip is very good to us cats, even if we never tried any. Look, let's just get out of here. As soon as the door opens, we make a run for it." Said Cat.

The door opened and the Incursian saw CatDog run out of the truck.

"I knew I should have stayed with the Incursian army." Said the Incursian.

"Keep running Dog." Cat said.

CatDog kept on running and the Incursian took out his phone.

"Hello G I found two of your friends." The Incursian said, "They just left my truck."

At the Crimson Dragon, GDN is shocked.

"What were CatDog doing in the truck?" GDN asked.

"I have no idea; they just ran out and are heading for some train tracks." The Incursian said.

"Thanks for the info." Said GDN.

"No problem boss?" The Incursian said, "Oh sorry if I called you boss."

GDN smiled.

"Hey I treat all my workers as family and your no exception." GDN said. "When you're done with the delivery take a vacation."

The Incursian smiled.

"_Will do._" The Incursian said.

GDN ended the call and dialed another number before putting it to his ear.

"Hey, It's me. I need you to do me a favor." Said GDN.

Back with CatDog, they kept on running until they became exhausted.

"I'm pooped." Said Dog.

Cat puffed.

"I agree Dog." Cat said and looked at a Train, "Let's go in a Train and rest."

Dog ran over to the moving train and tried to get on it.

"Can't get on it." Said Dog.

"Just keep on trying. We're bound to get on eventually." Said Cat.

Dog kept on running and managed to grab on to a ladder. Cat then swung himself and his conjoined twin brother into the cart.

"That's a relief. As soon as we get to a train yard, we'd better get off." Said Cat.

"Aye, aye, Cat." Said Dog.

"That won't happen for three days." A Voice said.

CatDog turned and saw Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes).

"Who are you?" said Cat.

"Yosemite Sam, and I've got some bad B.O." said Sam.

CatDog became disgusted.

"You didn't have to say that." Said Cat.

"Who cares?" said Sam.

"We do." Dog said, "Besides we live with Bugs Bunny and he should know.

Sam became shocked.

"Hey I lived next door to that varmint." Sam said.

CatDog are shocked.

"You did?" Cat said.

"Of course I did. He was always trying to be neighborly. Very annoying." Said Sam.

"Having a neighbor isn't that bad. Believe me, we lived with a mouse once." Said Dog.

"And I wasn't too happy about it." Said Cat.

"Not exactally the best example." Said Sam.

Outside the train, from a faraway distance, Skulker was viewing everything with binoculars.

"Interesting, the cat and dog are trying to return to their home of Toon Manor by way of train. I'll make my move on them by night fall." Said Skulker.

Nighttime fell, and CatDog and Sam were sleeping. Skulker entered the train and snuck over to CatDog. Dog woke up, saw Skulker and became shocked. He then began shaking his brother.

"Cat, wake up." Said Dog.

Cat slowly woke up.

"What's the big idea? I was having a good dream." Said Cat.

"That." Dog said pointing to Skulker.

Cat saw Skulker and became shocked.

"Skulker." Said Cat.

"That's right, the two of you are coming with me." Said Skulker.

Cat grabbed the still sleeping Sam and tossed him to Skulker before he and his brother made a run for it. Skulker removed Sam and saw that CatDog were both gone. He went outside and saw that the twin brothers were on top of the cargo and running to the front of the train.

"Oh no you don't." said Skulker.

Skulker began following them. CatDog kept on running until they fell into coal. The two popped their heads out of the pile of coal.

"Be careful next time." Said Cat.

"Sorry Cat." Dog said as he pulled out a huge rock of ecto ranium, "I found some Ecto Ranium inside all this coal."

Cat is shocked.

"Who hides Ecto Ranium inside all this coal?" Cat asked.

"No idea." Dog said, "But don't you think we need to use them on Skulker?"

Cat knows Dog is right.

"For once Dog I agree." Cat said.

Skulker appears in front of them.

"Now I've got you." Said Skulker.

Skulker saw the Ecto Ranium and became scared.

"No, not that, not Ecto Ranium." Said Skulker.

Cat took the Ecto Ranium from Dog's hands.

"That's right, we've got lots of Ecto Ranium to make you very weak Skulker." Said Cat.

Cat broke off a chunk and placed it on Skulker's chest, shocking him and making him weak. CatDog made their escape, and Skulker removed the chunk of Ecto Ranium, threw it before he continued his chase.

CatDog kept on running on the train before jumping in another cart and saw lots of weaponry. Cat found a ray pistol, put the chunk of Ecto Ranium in it. Skulker showed up.

"End of the line CatDog." Said Skulker.

Cat aimed the pistol at Skulker.

"Yeah, for you!" said Cat.

Cat pulled the trigger, shot out a green beam that hit Skulker, sending him very far away.

"That was easy." Said Dog.

"He'll be back. Till then, we'd better get some sleep." Said Cat, "Long day ahead of us."

CatDog fell asleep.


	3. Las Vegas

The next day, CatDog were still sleeping when they felt the train stopping.

"What's the big idea? Why are we stopping?" said Cat.

"Beats me." said Dog.

Cat grabbed the Ecto Ranium ray gun and jumped out the train and went under it and saw lots of cop cars.

CatDog became confused.

"What the what?" Dog asked.

"What is going on?" Cat asked.

They saw a cop escorting Yosemite Sam to a car.

"Let me go, let me go you varmint." said Sam.

"You do realize that stowing away on a train is illegal right?' said the cop.

"Oh, now someone tells me." said Sam.

Sam was pushed in a car before the cops left.

"That's a relief." said Cat.

Dog smiled.

"Your right Cat." Dog said, "Still we stowed away right?"

"But they've got nothing on us." said Cat.

The train then sped off very fast.

"Well that's just great, we lost our quick way back to Toon City. Looks like we'll have to hitch hike all the way back." said Cat.

Dog sighed.

"I know. But I miss our friends. Toon City and our old home." Dog said, "Even Winslow."

Cat sighed.

"For some reason, I miss him as well. Now let's keep moving." Said Cat.

CatDog began walking some more.

Later, they ended up in Las Vegas.

"Las Vegas, the gambling capital of the world. There were some good times we had here." Said Cat.

"Yeah, like this one time Spongebob was thrown out of a casino for drinking too much Champagne." Said Dog.

"I'll also remember when Duncan managed to make some fake I.D's for Randy and Raven." Said Cat.

"Good times, good times." Said Dog.

Cat thought about something.

"Hey, casino's pay lots of money to employees. Why don't we go to one of those places and get jobs?" said Cat.

"I like the way you think Cat." Said Dog.

CatDog continued walking.

Unknown to them, Skulker was watching.

"There they are." Skulker said and takes his phone out and calls someone.

However before he can go he gets a call. He picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Skulker said before becoming embarrassed, "MOM, I told you not to call me while I'm working. Look, send your cookies to my home, and I'll get to them when I get back. Good bye."

Skulker ended the call before dialing another number. He placed the phone to his 'ear'.

"Yeah, I've found them. They're heading to Las Vegas. I should warn you, they've become very dangerous, the reason I said that is because they've got lots of Ecto Ranium and have it in a ray gun." Said Skulker.

The voice talks to Skulker, and he nodded.

"Ok, I'll try." Skulker said.

With that, Skulker flew off.


	4. Winslow

CatDog entered a Casino that looks like a Giant thing of Swiss Cheese.

CatDog are impressed there are so many games in the Casino.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Cat said.

"I know." Dog said. "I wonder who own's this place.

"CatDog? Is that you?" A voice asked.

CatDog turned and saw a blue mouse wearing a tuxedo.

This is Winslow T. Oddfellow (CatDog).

"Winslow." The brothers said.

Winslow was so happy that the trio hugged.

Cat looked at his old friend.

"Winslow, what are you doing here?" said Cat.

Winslow looked at CatDog and smiled.

"I own this place. Opened it up after the two of youse didn't return home." said Winslow.

Dog looked at Winslow.

"That's because we were captured by an evil scientist called Eggman, met some new friends, and we ended up living together." Said Dog.

"I see." Said Winslow. "But who cares? I am just happy to see you two and I miss you both. Even you Cat."

CatDog smiled.

"Thanks Winslow." Cat said.

Dog became confused.

"What I don't get is why is this placed shaped like a big thing of cheese." Said Dog.

Cat looked at his brother.

"Must be because Winslow really likes cheese." Said Cat.

Winslow became annoyed.

"Hey, that's a racial stereotype to mice. I don't like cheese." Said Winslow.

A human in a tuxedo came by.

"The cheese you ordered is here." Said the human.

"Put it in my office." Said Winslow.

The man left.

Winslow looked at CatDog who both smiled.

"Don't like cheese, huh?" said Cat.

"Okay, youse got me. Cheese is just to go to say no to." Said Winslow.

Cat thought about something.

"Hey, we're trying to get home, so you think you can get us jobs here until we have enough to get plane tickets to Toon City?" said Cat.

"No can do, I've got to many employees already." Said Winslow.

Another man in a tuxedo placed a ringing flip phone down next to Winslow.

"A call for you sir." Said the man.

"Better take it." Said Winslow.

Winslow opened the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" said Winslow.

Mumbling was heard on the phone, shocking Winslow.

"What? Fine, I'll send the check in the mail." Said Winslow.

Winslow hung up, gave the phone back to the man who left.

"You're both hired, someone from one of the Blackjack tables quit because his wife became mad at his choice in jobs." Said Winslow.

CatDog became shocked.

"Wow." Dog said.

"I know." Cat said. "Let's hope that it won't be as bad as that time Owen ran around the manor naked."

Cut Away Gag

We see Owen running around the manor naked (Don't worry, his privates aren't shown) and covered in butter.

"I'M A MUFFIN! I'M A MUFFIN! I'M A MUFFIN! I'M A MUFFIN! I'M A MUFFIN!" Owen shouted.

Everyone was shocked.

Owen then ran out of the house.

"I'M A MUFFIN! I'M A MUFFIN! I'M A MUFFIN! I'M A MUFFIN! I'M A MUFFIN!" Owen shouted.

Bugs looked shocked.

"Ok that was creepy even for this manor." Bugs said.

End cutaway gag.

"Since the two of youse got jobs." Winslow pulled out two tuxedos and placed them on CatDog, "Get to work. People come here to waste their money on gambling and alcoholic beverages."

"Yes sir." CatDog ran off.


	5. Blackjack

CatDog were both working a Blackjack table. Cat was shuffling the cards as Dog was giving casino chips.

"Okay people, the games called Blackjack. 21 is the number to get to in order to win. You get the number, you win, you get below or under the number, you lose. Now let's play." said Cat.

There was only one person at the booth, Scott (Total Drama).

"There's only one person here." said Scott.

Dog realized something.

"Hey, you're a minor." said Dog.

"No I'm not, I'm twenty one." Scott lied, "Give me some cards already."

"Okay then." said Cat.

Cat placed a card facing down in front of Scott, then a ten diamonds and a nine spades.

"19." said Cat, "What do you want to do?"

"Hit me." Said Scott.

Cat pulled out a mallet and hit Scott on the head, making him dizzy before he regained his eye sight.

"Not that kind of hit." Said Scott.

"Oh now someone tells me." Said Cat.

Cat put a four hearts on the table.

"23. Too bad." Said Cat.

Dog took some of Scott's chips.

Scott is shocked.

"THIS IS STUPID! I DEMAND ANOTHER CHANCE! NOW GIVE IT TO ME OR MAY I BE STUCK BY LIGHTNING!" Scott shouted.

Just then, a bolt of lightning struck Scott turning him into ashes.

"How much you got left?" said Cat.

"Ten…dollars." Scott said weakly.

Cat placed a six cloves and a five hearts on the table.

"Eleven. What do you want to do?" said Cat.

Scott got back on the table like nothing happened.

"Hit me." Said Scott.

Scott covered his mouth.

"I meant-" Before Scott could say anything, Cat took out a mallet and whacked Scott, sending him flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed and flew through the roof.

Scott was sent flying far and he flew right into the sun.

"I MEANT LAY A CARD ON ME!" Scott screamed.

Cat placed a ten spades on the table.

"21, a winner." Said Cat.

CatDog waited for two hours.

Later, CatDog realized that Scott is not coming back decided to keep the money.

"Eh, we need the cut." Said Cat.

Skulker sat down at the table and placed a huge bag of ghost money on the table. CatDog became scared.

"All in." said Skulker.

"Skulker!" CatDog said in fear.

"That's right. I just so happen to be an expert at Blackjack. One game is all I'm asking for. If I win, the two of you have to go with me. If I lose, I'll force you to come with me. Either way, I still win." Said Skulker.

CatDog became scared.

Just then Winslow came in.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The blue mouse asked.

He sees Skulker and is shocked.

"You realize that the Incredible Hulk's going to sue you for identity theft." Said Winslow.

Skulker just laughed it off.

"If he's going to sue me for it, then why isn't he here?" said Skulker.

Someone poked Skulker from behind, making him turn around and see Hulk (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.).

"I'm suing you for identity theft." Said Hulk.

Skulker is mad.

"Oh yeah? You and what Army?" Skulker asked.

Then, the other hulks; Red Hulk, She Hulk, Skaar, and A-Bomb appeared behind Hulk, scaring Skulker.

"Will you take back the charges on me?" said Skulker.

"That's the way to do it." Said Red.

The hulks then left.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Said Skulker.

Cat placed a ten hearts and a ten spades.

"Twenty. What do you want to do?" said Cat.

"Hit me." Said Skulker.

Cat pulled out a mallet and was about to literally hit Skulker, but was stopped by the ghost.

"And I don't mean with a giant hammer." Said Skulker.

"Now where's the fun in that?" said Winslow.

Cat placed a two diamonds on the table.

"22, you lose Skulker." Said Cat.

"No fair. I'm very good at Blackjack. How could I have lost?" said Skulker.

Skulker then realized something.

"You rigged the game." Said Skulker.

"How could it have been us? We don't even know how the shuffler works." Said Dog.

Skulker armed himself with a net from his arm.

"Suffer the consequences." Said Skulker.

Skulker shot the net, but CatDog dodged it. Cat pulled out the ray gun and shot an ecto ray at Skulker, making him weak. Cat put the ray gun away and grabbed Winslow.

"Run for it Dog." Said Cat.

"Aye, aye, Cat." Said Dog.

Dog ran out of the casino. They made it into a desert minutes later. Cat then put an angry Winslow down.

"What's the big idea? Making me leave my casino because some ghost is chasing you." Winslow said angrily.

"You don't understand, he's chasing us. I don't know why, but he's been chasing us since yesterday." Said Cat.

"Normally, he'd only go after rare ghosts. Considering that he's a ghost hunter." Said Dog.

"Well, thanks for dragging me into this. I'm going back to my casino." Winslow said as he began walking off.

However, Cat placed Winslow inside a hamster ball.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said Winslow.

"You're stuck with us until we get back to the mansion." Said Cat.

"Sucker, there hasn't been a hamster ball that I can't get out of." Said Winslow.

Winslow tried busting out of the ball, but he couldn't get out of it.

"No one could get out of that ball. Not even a small rodent like you." Said Cat.

"This is animal cruelty." Said Winslow.

"It's for your own good. Skulker knows who you are now and that you know us. If he finds you, he'll torture you until you tell him where we are." Said Dog.

Winslow became shocked.

"Now that you mention it, being stuck with conjoined twin brothers is better than being tortured by a ghost hunter." Said Winslow, "So let's get to it."

Dog bit down on the ball and took off with Cat.


	6. Amusement Park

CatDog and Winslow were now in a different state and are walking on the road.

"Okay, let's take a breather." said Cat.

Dog set Winslow down.

"Good idea Cat." said Dog.

CatDog laid down.

"Hey, why you stopping? We still need to get to Toon City." said Winslow.

"We're very exhausted. Can't walk another step for a while." said Dog.

"If only there were a place where we could relax for a while." said Cat.

Winslow looked around and saw something.

"Hey look." said Winslow.

CatDog looked at where Winslow was pointing and saw an amusement park.

"What an odd coincidence." said Cat.

"Oh boy, an amusement park." Said Dog.

"Easy there Dog, if we go in there, we're going to have to remain low until Skulker gives up on his search." Said Cat.

"He won't stop until he finds a cat and a dog that share the same body." Said Winslow.

"He'll also expect a blue mouse accompanying them." Said Cat.

"Hey!" said Winslow.

"But Cat, how are we going to lay low?" said Dog.

CatDog and Winslow thought about it.

Later, CatDog were wearing a big tan trench coat, Dog's head was hidden in the coat and Cat was being the top.

"It's so dark in here Cat." Said Dog.

"Keep quiet. If we keep wearing this coat, Skulker won't know who we are." Said Cat.

Cat picked up the ball with Winslow in it, grabbed a tan fedora and placed the ball in it before putting the hat on.

"I've got a right mind to sue youse." Said Winslow.

"Quiet, don't do anything crazy. Believe me; Spongebob drank lots of nuclear waste one time." Said Cat.

Cut Away Gag

We see SpongeBob drinking nuclear waste and now he is glowing green.

"Tastes like a mint flavored milkshake." Said Spongebob.

Everyone is shocked.

End Cut Away Gag.

The trio went over to the entrance.

However, unknown to the trio Skulker was at the entrance of the park.

"Ok where is CatDog and the blue mouse?" Skulker asked.

Just then his phone rang and Skulker answered it.

"Hello?" Skulker asked.

"Skulker where are ya?" Ember's voice asked.

"I am hunting CatDog dear." Skulker said.

"Well I hope you catch him because you and I have to meet our family soon in Paris." Ember said.

Skulker smiled.

"Don't worry my little flame, I will. I love you." Skulker said.

The hunter then hung up and called someone and put it near his ear.

"I am on their trail and they have a blue mouse with them." Skulker said, "What should I do with the mouse?"

The voice answered Skulker and the ghost hunter nodded.

"Ok I will have the mouse be with them." Skulker said, "I will have them soon. Yes I know it has been two days but they shot me with a ghost weapon. See ya."

Skulker then hung up.

CatDog walked to the entrance and were stopped by Skulker.

"Hold it." Skulker said as he inspected Cat, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No." Cat said quickly before clearing his throat, "I mean; of course not. Haven't seen you my entire life."

"Okay then, I'm looking for a cat and a dog that share the same body. They're currently traveling with a blue mouse. If you see them, tell me." Said Skulker.

"I'll make sure I do just that when I see them." Cat said before leaving.

After several seconds, Cat sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, he didn't suspect a thing." Said Cat.

"He did suspect that he knew who you are." Said Dog.

"Quiet, we can't draw attention to ourselves. Otherwise Skulker will know that we're here." Said Cat, "He's looking for a cat and a dog sharing a body with a blue mouse, not a cat with an only body."

"He's going to find out who we are eventually." Said Winslow.

"But if we remain low, he won't have any idea who we are." Said Cat.

"Good idea Cat." Said Dog.

Winslow smiled.

"Even I agree." He said.

"Remember, draw no attention to ourselves." Said Cat.

The trio walked off.


	7. Amusement Park Ride Disasters

The trio were walking around the amusement park and Dog stopped in front of a bumper car station. Cat noticed it and looked at Dog.

"What's your problem?" said Cat.

"Bumper cars." said Dog.

Cat saw it and smiled.

"I guess we can get on." Cat said, "I mean it would be fun and we are in an amusement park."

Dog smiles.

"Thanks Cat." Dog said

The trio went into a bumper car.

"Work the pedal Dog." said Cat.

"Wait, why can't I do the driving?" said Dog.

"Because you're a terrible driver." Winslow said from the fedora.

"Oh please, let me do the driving. After all, these are bumper cars." said Dog.

Cat sighed.

"Fine." said Cat.

The two switched places rather quickly and Dog was now on the top and wearing the fedora.

"Hi, ho, digity." said Dog.

"Now, we're going to start very slowly, okay?" said Cat.

"Okay." said Dog.

Cat lightly pushed the pedal and the bumper car quickly went very fast. Dog steered the wheel very fast, bumping into many cars and Cat kept on bumping his head. Five minutes later, the bumper cars stopped and Cat was very injured.

"What kind of person makes a bumper car very fast?" said Cat.

Later, Cat was back being the top and he, Dog, and Winslow were walking around the park.

"Okay, how about a non dangerous ride for a change?" said Cat.

Winslow looked at Cat.

"Like what?" He asked.

Cat saw a Ferris wheel.

"How about a Ferris wheel?" said Cat.

Dog and Winslow saw it as well.

"Those must be the safest ride in amusement parks." Said Dog.

"Indeed." Said Cat.

Cat grabbed Winslow and put him in his fedora before walking to the Ferris wheel. The trio got on the wheel and it began going very slowly.

"You're right, this is one of the safest rides in the amusement park." Said Winslow.

"How could it get any dangerous?" said Cat.

However unknown to them Skulker is in the same ride.

"Where are those three?" Skulker asked. "But this is a safe ride."

Just then he got a call.

Skulker answered it and became embarrassed.

"MOM, for crying out loud I'm working! If it's really important, tell me face to face." Skulker hung up very quickly, "Crazy woman."

Skulker then heard some screaming, turned around and saw a burning Scott falling to the Ferris wheel. Scott then hit the Ferris wheel and made it go very fast.

Skulker looked at the readers.

"Mommy." Skulker said.

Soon everyone is screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Some people screamed.

CatDog and Winslow are screaming very loud.

"AHHH!" Cat screamed.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! I AM GONNA THROW UP AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Dog shouted.

"MOMMY!" Winslow shouted.

The Ferris wheel operator pushed the emergency stop button and the wheel stopped. Scott fell of the wheel and became a pile of ashes.

"The life I live is very sad." Said Scott.

CatDog and Winslow moaned after that madness. Dog then threw up.

"That was definitely not safe." Said Cat.

Cat failed to notice that his fedora fell off.

Skulker who was scared saw CatDog and Winslow.

"AH HA THERE YOU THREE ARE!" Skulker shouted.

CatDog and Winslow saw Skulker and are scared.

"RUN!" Dog shouted.

Soon the trio ran off and Skulker followed.

CatDog and Winslow got on a roller coaster just before it began moving. The trio managed to get to a turn and jumped off the coaster and onto a rooftop. Skulker shot some ghost energy at the trio. Cat pulled out the ray gun and shot some ecto rays at Skulker who turned intangible, making the rays go through him.

"What?" said Cat, "The rays went through him?"

"Stuff must only work when ghost aren't intangible." Said Dog.

"Go for a surprise attack." Said Winslow.

"Right." CatDog said at once before the trio went to hide.

Skulker looked around for the heroes in the air, but couldn't find them.

"Where could they be?" said Skulker.

He was hit by an ecto ray before falling from the sky.

At the amusement park medical bay, Scott came out in a full body cast and a wheel chair.

"Thank goodness there was a medical bay. Hopefully, my luck will change." Said Scott.

However, Skulker fell where Scott is and sent him right into the sun again.

"Where did those three go?" said Skulker.

With CatDog, and Winslow, they went into a forest and under a tree.

"We'll stay here for the night." Said Cat.

"Why couldn't we go to a hotel?" said Winslow.

"Hotel's charge you. And we've got only $35." Said Cat.

Winslow sighed and realized that Cat is right.

"Good point." He said.


	8. CatDog's Friends

With Skulker; he is at a hotel and is mad.

"How can CatDog be so clever?" Skulker asked, "I mean, I know they share a body, but the cat part is smart and the dog head is dumb but still have ideas. How is this possible?"

Just then he got a call.

Skulker is mad and picked up his cell phone and pressed the loud speaker.

"LISTEN MOTHER STOP CALLING ME WHILE I AM WORKING!" Skulker shouted.

"I am not your mother." A Mysterious Voice said.

Skulker is shocked.

"Oh sorry." Skulker said.

"You have CatDog and the mouse?" The Mysterious Voice asked.

"No they escaped again and they are clever." Skulker said.

"I know." The Mysterious Voice said.

Skulker smiled.

"And don't worry I will get them." The Hunter said.

"Good." The Mysterious Voice said.

Skulker hung up.

Back with CatDog, and Winslow, they had lots of wood in a pile and were trying to make a fire.

"All that time in boy scouts was terrible. I can't even get a fire going." said Winslow.

"If only we could get fire from something else." said Dog.

"But where?" said Cat.

"Our Ninja Dragon friend." Dog said, "If he was here he would have used his fire breath. Or Ben 10. He could go Heat Blast or Swamp Fire."

They then heard some screaming and saw a burning Scott falling from the sky and landed on the firewood. The trio then used him as fire.

"Better than nothing." said Cat.

"Quick question, how many people do you live with?" said Winslow.

CatDog looked at each other.

"You really want to know?" Dog said.

"Yep." Winslow said, "I want to know about all your friends you live with."

CatDog smiled.

"Well get ready." Cat said, "Because we live with a lot of people."

"I might be amazed." Said Winslow.

"We live with 42 people." CatDog said.

Winslow's jaw dropped to the ground, literally.

"42 PEOPLE!" Winslow shouted.

"Yep. You've got the owner of the mansion; Bugs Bunny (1). He makes sure everyone has a great time." Said Dog.

"Then there is Spongebob Squarepants (2) the Co-Owner of the house and he works at the Krusty Krab and makes Krabby Patties and is also the cook of the manor." Cat said.

"He's very special in many ways possible. One thing is that he can do the impossible without even trying. Another is that he's immune to dangerous chemicals." Said Dog.

"Seems to explain a lot." Said Winslow.

"We also live with Ben Tennyson." Said Dog.

Winslow became surprised.

"No way, the Ben Tennyson (3), wielder of the omnitrix?" said Winslow, "You're pulling my leg."

"He lives with us. He and his partner Rook Blonko (4). Rook comes from a planet called Revonna, and he's a Revonnagander." Said Cat.

"Back to Ben Tennyson. How did it all start?" said Winslow.

"It all started when he was ten years old." Said Dog.

"Odd coincidence." Said Winslow.

"Indeed. He was just ten years old when he got his first omnitrix. Summer vacation, he, his cousin Gwen, and his grandfather were traveling around the country. Then, one day, Ben discovered the omnitrix which was meant for his grandfather, but it ended up scanning Ben's DNA instead and became attached to him for a while. Five years later, he blows up the omnitrix and gets another one called the ultimatrix." Said Cat, "When he turned 16, everyone found out about his hero life and he became a celebrity. Then, he got the current omnitrix. He's been saving the universe countless times."

"I see." Said Winslow.

"Next is GDN Also known as the famous super hero The GoldDragonNinja (5)." Cat said. "He has the powers of Fire, Ice and Lightning and he is also the owner of the Crimson Dragon Mall."

"He was raised by a master in ninjitsu called Hamato Yoshi, now Splinter (6), he also raised the ninja turtles; Leo (7), Donnie (8), Raph (9), and Mikey (10). Before GDN left to keep his family safe, also, he had a fight with Splinter." Said Dog.

"Good." Said Winslow.

"We also live with a karate happy squirrel named Sandy Cheeks (11), she's dating Spongebob currently." Said Dog.

"We also live with the Teen Titans, a team full of teenagers that consists of Robin (12), his girlfriend Starfire (13), Beast Boy (14), Cyborg (15), and Raven (16)." Said Cat.

"More heroes in the group. Good." Said Winslow.

"We live with another famous hero called Danny Fenton/Phantom (17). He's got ghost like powers." Said Dog, "His best friend Tucker Foley (18) and girlfriend Sam Manson (19) live with us as well."

Winslow is surprised.

'Wow I am impressed so far." Winslow said, "Who are the others that live with you two?"

"We're getting there." Said Dog.

"Okay." Said Winslow.

"We live with a humanoid hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog (20). He's full of surprises." Said Dog.

"How so?" said Winslow.

"Turns out, he's more powerful than we thought." Said Cat.

"How so?" Winslow asked.

"He's able to use seven mystical gems called Chaos Emeralds." Said Dog, "Those things have so much power, that if they were in the wrong hands, they can be used to start a nuclear war. If in the right hands, they can be used to bring peace to the whole universe."

"Another odd thing is that he has a super transformation that can be achieved when in possession of all seven Chaos Emeralds." Said Cat.

Winslow became surprised.

"You're kidding. He's got lots of powers?" said Winslow.

"And a mysterious past. He probably doesn't know all of it yet either." Said Dog.

"Okay then." Said Winslow.

"We also live with Shaggy (21) and Scooby Doo (22). Former members of a mystery solving team called Mystery Inc." said Cat.

Winslow smiled.

"Hey I hired them to solve a mystery of who is scaring my customers away." Winslow said, "I gave them room and board for free."

"Right, apparently, Shaggy and Scooby are the only scaredy cats of the group." Said Cat.

"I see." Said Winslow.

"We also live with collage X-Games experts name Max Goof (23), PJ (24), and Bobby (25). They were the first freshmen group to be in the collage X-Games." Said Dog.

"Then you've got Max's girlfriend Roxanne (26)." Said Cat.

Winslow smiled.

"A lot of couples in the manor huh?" The Blue mouse asked.

"So hard to keep track of them." Said Dog.

"We also live with former contestant from the very popular reality series called Total Drama." Said Cat.

"Who are they?" Winslow asked.

"There's the fatty Owen (27), his crazy girlfriend Izzy (28), juvie delinquent Duncan (29), his two ex-girlfriends Courtney (30) and Gwen (31), a teenager with multiple personality disorder named Mike (32), his girlfriend Zoey (33) and a military school boy Brick McAuther (34)." Said Cat.

Winslow became confused.

"Wait. A fat guy, a crazy girl, a juvinile delinquent, two of his ex-girlfriends, a solider, some kid with multiple personalities, and a normal girl? How does this Zoey person put up with her boyfriend having multiple personalities?" said Winslow.

"All I know is that she loves oddballs and that she thinks Mike's the coolest one ever." Said Cat.

"I see." Said Winslow.

"Yep." Cat said.

"We have no idea what they see in each other." Dog said.

"So are there more?" Winslow asked.

"We live with some one that's a ninja. A 100%, human, no lie, ninja." Said Cat.

"His name is Randy Cunningham (35)." Said Dog.

"A Human that is a Ninja?" Winslow asked.

"See, 800 years ago, a warrior imprisoned an evil being called the Sorcerer under a city called Norrisville. Every four years, a new ninja is chosen to protect the city from the forces of evil. Randy is the current Norrisville Ninja." Said Cat.

"Makes sense." Said Winslow.

"Then you've got Theresa Fowler (36), a classmate of Randy. Took her a while to find out that Randy's the ninja. When she found out about it, the two started seeing each other." Said Dog.

"There's also Drake Mallard (37) an old friend of Spongebob. Drake also the crime fighting vigilante known as Darkwing Duck." Said Cat, "His sidekicks are Launchpad McQuack (38), and Drake's daughter Gosalyn (39)."

"Who's the last person?" said Winslow.

"The last person is the smartest Galvan known as Azmuth (40). The creator of the omnitrix, and Sonic's soon to be mentor of the Chaos Emeralds." Said Dog.

"Wow, tell me more about them." Said Winslow.

"As much as we'd like to, we've got a long day ahead of us. Need to get back to Toon City." Said Cat.

"Good night Winslow." Said Dog.

CatDog fell asleep.

"Good night." Winslow fell asleep.

Scott stopped burning and started walking off.

"Got to get out of here before something even worse happens." Said Scott.

Scott bumped into Fang the shark and became scared.

"Not you again." Said Scott.

Fang gave Scott an uppercut and sent him flying to the moon.


	9. Back Home

The next day, CatDog and Winslow woke up.

"What a night." said Winslow.

"Hopefully, we'll get home by the afternoon." said Dog.

They then noticed Skulker standing in front of them with a wrist blaster in front of CatDog.

"Don't even do anything crazy. Or else you're going to regret it." said Skulker.

Cat pulled out his ecto ray gun but Skulker shot it, destroying it.

"Great, how could this get any worse than it needs to be?" said Cat.

Skulker shot Dog with a tranquilizer dart, knocking him out. Skulker shot Cat with three tranq darts, knocking him out.

"Good luck in the animal shelter." Winslow tried to run off.

But Skulker shot him with ten tranq darts, knocking him out.

"Got you at last." Skulker picked up the two unconscious animals, "The three of you are coming with me."

Later, Dog woke up and saw that he, Cat, and Winslow were in a box. He started to wake up Cat.

"Cat? Cat, wake up." said Dog.

Cat slowly woke up and looked at Dog.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to-"Cat stopped when he noticed that he was in a box.

"Oh boy, this can't be good." said Cat.

Winslow also started to wake up and he sees where he is in.

"Oh man this is bad." Winslow said.

Cat sighed.

"Well looks like Skulker finally got us." Cat said and turned to his brother, "Dog I just want to say you're a great brother."

Dog started to cry.

"You two Cat." Dog said, "And I am sorry I got us into this mess."

"Cat, I got something to confess to." Said Winslow, "I used your toothbrush to clean my toilet."

Cat became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Cat.

Just then they heard a door opening.

The trio is scared.

They then felt that the box they were in was being put down. Then they heard some talking.

"_I finally caught them, it took me some time, but they were no match for me."_ Skulker's voice said.

"_I am glad I called ya Skulker_." The same Mysterious voice said.

"_Yes my son sure has some connections_." A New voice said.

The trio became confused.

"Son?" said Dog.

"Son?" Cat asked.

"Son?" Winslow asked.

"I think Skulker was hired by a Father and Son crime lord that wants our heads." Dog said.

"As much as I hate to say this, Dog may be right." Winslow said.

The box was opened up, Skulker grabbed the two and pulled them out. CatDog and Winslow saw that they were home and the other residents were looking at them. Cat looked at Winslow with an angry look.

"About my toothbrush." Said Cat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Winslow lied.

"Look who's finally back." Said Bugs.

"Our favorite conjoined twin brothers and a blue rodent." Said Duncan.

Sonic became annoyed.

"Hey, that's very offensive." Said Sonic.

Sonic leaped over to Duncan but was held back by Gwen.

"Let me at em, let me at em." Said Sonic.

"He didn't mean to be offensive to you." Said Gwen.

"He said blue rodent." Said Sonic, "And I'm blue."

"True." Said Gwen.

"The cat and dog with the same body have returned. With a new friend." Said Spongebob.

"Welcome back." GDN said, "Also welcome blue mouse."

"Hey how have you three been doing?" Mikey asked.

"No idea." Said Dog, "We've been through many mis adventures."

"Crazy, I've done stuff before." Said Ben.

"I agree." Said Rook.

"I'll bet you've done lots more stuff then a sloth eating jalapenos." Said Sandy.

"Mmm, jalapenos." Said Owen.

"Excuse me, but would someone mind telling me what's going on?" said Cat.

"We accidentally sent the two of you across the country so we hired Skulker to track you down." Said Max.

"He ended up bringing some more with him." Said Roxanne.

"I can tell already." Said Winslow.

"No solider left behind." Said Brick.

"You're really letting your military training get the better of you." Said Drake.

"Who can blame him Dad?" said Gosalyn.

"No one." Said Launchpad.

"We've been really worried about you." Said Zoey.

Daffy became confused.

"Why, what happened?" said Daffy.

Mike punched Daffy across the face, knocking him out.

"CatDog have been missing for three days." Said Mike.

"Like, we didn't know if you were dead or alive man." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

"Just glad that nothing bad happened to you." Said Robin.

"Same here." Said Raven.

"At least I don't have to pretend to be you anymore, it was very hard." Said Beast Boy.

"Things will be back to normal now." Said Cyborg.

"Hopefully, it'll be the normal." Said Starfire.

""We wouldn't know what to do without conjoined twins in the mansion." Said Courtney.

"I could think of several things." Said Izzy.

"Same here." Said Owen.

"At least you're safe now." Said Danny.

"No harm done." Said Tucker.

"None whatsoever." Said Sam.

"Everyone is safe in the mansion." Said Splinter.

"Just be glad one of the twins didn't die." Said Donnie.

"I was thinking they both died." Said Raph.

Leo smacked Raph on the back of the head.

"Show some respect." Said Leo.

"It isn't everyday someone living here goes missing." Said Azmuth.

PJ leaned over to Bobby.

"Galvan's have time on their planet?" said PJ.

"All aliens have time." Said Bobby.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do." Skulker left the mansion.

"So…Winslow right?" said GDN.

"Yeah, I'm Winslow." Said Winslow.

"How would you like to have a job in my mall?" said GDN.

"I don't know about it. I did leave my casino." Said Winslow.

"I'll give you a job in the casino at the mall." Said GDN.

Winslow smiled and shook GDN's hand.

"Put them here partner." Said Winslow.

Spongebob pulled out a bottle of Champaign.

"This calls for some Champaign." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob managed to pop the cork off the bottle and it went flying into Randy's left eye. He grasped it in pain.

"MY EYE!" said Randy.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh man it is good to be home." Dog said.

"You said it." Cat said, "But I can't help but feel we forgot something."

Just then Scott appeared as a mummy.

"Oh the pain." Scott said.

Ben sees this.

"MUMMY!" Ben shouted and activated his omnitrix, pressed down on it and turned into Four Arms and punches Scott.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed and went straight into the sun.


End file.
